Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Lemonly
Summary: Broseph ponders his feelings for Lo.


_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says  
_

Broseph lay on his bed deep in thought. Glance over to his nightstand he saw his favorite picture of his best friend. It was taken last year. It was after a school dance. She and him had gone to The Office afterwards. She was wearing a white knee length dress and had a white ribbon in her hair. She was completely relaxed and not wearing her usual mask. He had taken the picture when she hadn't been paying attention. She was staring out at the ocean, the moonlight shining perfectly on her. He smiled. She was his best friend and knew everything about each other. She knew everything he was thinking. But lately, he found himself thinking about Lo a lot more. And by a lot more, I mean all the time.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

'_Why don't you just kiss her'_ Broseph found himself thinking quite often. That little voice in his head would whisper that question almost every minute of every day and it was getting tiring. He stared at that picture for hours on end. He picked it up and kissed it before going to sleep, his dreams filled with images of his best friend.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  
_

Broseph and Lo lay on the floor of her room, homework spread all around them. They would occasionally look up to find the other looking at them. Lo blushed for the fifth time that afternoon before turning back to her math. Broseph reached for the chips at the same time she did. Their hands touched and a shock ran through them. Pulling back quickly, they went back to their work. Broseph couldn't help but get the feeling that if their hands had touched a moment longer, something would have happened between them. When he had to go, she hugged him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her forever, to tell her how he felt. When she pulled back, he immediately missed her warmth.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

Broseph woke up from that dream again. He and Lo were walking on the beach at sunset. He had lead her to a candle lit picnic. After they ate, he turned on the iPod player and they had danced to her favorite song, _Miss you More_ by BBMac. When it had ended, Broseph kissed her and told her how he felt. He always managed to wake up before she could respond.

_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  
_

The only thing that kept Broseph from telling her was what her reaction would be. Would she run away or would she fell the same? Some of the reactions he thought up filled him with happiness while other torn in down, breaking his heart along the way. He kept asking himself if it would be worth it to kiss her.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...  
_

Broseph and Lo walked to The Office in a comfortable silence. When they got there, Lo walked to where the waves were lapping against the shore. She closed her eyes as a slight breeze blew, a content smile on her face. She quickly relaxed against Broseph as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, laying her head against his chest. That's when he took his chance. He carefully lifted her chin up and pressed a kiss to her lips. Lo's response was immediate. She eagerly kissed him back. They broke apart only when oxygen became necessary, smiles on their faces. Broseph rested his forehead against hers.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

"I love you, Lo." Broseph said, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you too, Broseph." Lo responded, kissing him again, this time with a passion she didn't know she possessed.


End file.
